The Cocktail Parties
by Old Fiat
Summary: We started writing this one in the South of France last year, Provence, at Jill’s house… it’s started out as Yusuke’s dream but then we decided to make it into it’s own “thing”, so here are The Cocktail Parties… svp enjoy! The each do cocktail parties.
1. Chapter 1

The Cocktail Parties

OLD FIAT

**Prologue---**

We started writing this one in the South of France last year, Provence, at Jill's house… it's started out as Yusuke's dream but then we decided to make it into it's own "thing", so here are The Cocktail Parties… svp enjoy!

**Chapter One, The Valentine.**

Keiko slapped Yusuke hard on the cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?" said Yusuke rubbing the slapped area.

"Your stupid Valentine!" she said, picking up a red card. "Here is your _poem_:

_Roses are Red, _

_Violets are Blue,_

_Your hair is brown,_

_And your eyes are too. _

_Yukina's hair is blue,_

_Botan's is too, _

_But your hair is brown, _

_Don't worry! Better things than poop are brown!_

_Your eyelashes are Black, _

_If I had a car it would be the colour of my hair, _

_And your Eyelashes too. _

_Happy Valentine's Day to you. _

_If I had more time this card would be blue. _

"What do you mean? This card would be blue? This card _barely _rimes! And you included some sick picture," she set down the card and held up a photograph.

"Oops," said Yusuke running up and snatching the picture.

"Now go outside and get me a normal card, chocolates, flowers or something! Just go!" said Keiko waving her arms around hopelessly.

"Here's a poem!" and Yusuke wrote on the back of a recite:

_Sugar is sweet,_

_Coal is Black,_

_Do me a favour, _

_And sit on a tack!_

"OUT!" yelled Keiko, and Yusuke ran out.

Yusuke went out to look for some flowers or chocolates at the very small grocery store down the street.

When he got there he saw Hiei standing by snacks and wearing a little black tuxedo with a little black bowtie.

"Hiei?" said Yusuke. "What are you doing here?"

"Look Kurama, they're only half price," said Hiei, then he saw Yusuke. "Oh hi."

"What are you doing here," Yusuke repeated.

"Kurama's holding a cocktail party and I'm invited," said Hiei. "But he has no taste in snack food."

Yusuke looked over at Kurama, who was muttering to himself, "What colour of Gatorade does Hiei like?"

"You can come too if you want," said Hiei picking up a jar of pickles.

"Yusuke!" said Kurama walking over to them holding Red wine, some Gatorade (all colours), some vodka and sodas. "I'm holding a cocktail party, you can come too if you want." Kurama was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bowtie. "I've got another Tux back at my flat."

"Okay," said Yusuke, and they went to Kurama's flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, Kurama. **

"I'm not going to wear a red Tux!" said Yusuke.

"It's the only other one I have and I know you don't have any!" said Kurama.

"So what if I'm a starving radio DJ!" said Yusuke.

"So," said Kurama sighing. "You have to wear the Tux."

"Fine," said Yusuke and he disappeared into Kurama's bathroom and came out in the Tuxedo suit.

"Starving radio DJ?" said Hiei. "I thought you had a job as a waiter."

"Not now," said Yusuke.

"The guests are going to be here in twenty minutes help me put out the snacks," said Kurama.

"The Kitchen smells like funky-town," said Yusuke, walking out and holding his nose. "What's cooking?"

"Stuff," said Kurama. "And it smells good."

"I've never had stuff before," said Hiei, opening the pickle jar. "I wonder what it tastes like."

"Fine, it's escargot and some pate," said Kurama, bringing out a bowl of baguette slices and butter.

"Eeww!" said Yusuke. "Isn't that snails?"

"And caviar too," said Kurama, not hearing him.

"They're here," said Hiei as the doorbell rang.

"Okay you guys don't embarrass me," said Kurama, running to the door and opening it. "Put on some music."

"How about we listen to my music," said Hiei running over to the record player. "I wrote it myself."

"No!" said Yusuke. "How about this." Yusuke put on a record that looked interesting but ended up being chill out.

All of Kurama's friends had short black hair and square black glasses.

"Guys," said Kurama. "I'd like to introduce you to my friends Hiei and Yusuke."

"Hi," said the friends.

The doorbell rang again. Kurama ran to answer it. About five girls came in.

"Hey Shuichi," they all said.

Kurama pointed to Yusuke and Hiei and introduced them.

After that Kurama's party started to go downhill. Hiei ate all the pickles, so Kurama had to serve dinner early and Yusuke and Hiei got a hold of the DVD player and watched really loud action movies for the rest of the evening.

"Yes and I ran out and stopped the car from hitting the dog," said Kurama to one of the girls.

"No you didn't," said Yusuke over the action movie. "You got hit by the car and had to go to hospital."

"Oh yeah," said Kurama, blushing and looking at his fingernails.

The girl did a loud sniff and walked over to talked to someone else.

After the party Kurama was very angry:

"Hiei you just had to eat all the snacks so I had to serve dinner early which tasted terrible! And Yusuke! YOU had to play those movies _really_ loud! AND embarrassed me in front of all my friends!" Kurama was waving his arms around.

"Fine then," said Hiei. "We'll just go home then."

Kurama got Hiei a cab and Yusuke walked home.

After Kurama closed the cab door Hiei sat up.

"Got any money?"

"YES! TAKE _ALL_ MY MONEY!" said the driver.

"Here's half," said Hiei, dividing the pile in half. "For when _I _drove."

When the taxi got to Hiei's apartment, which was on the other side of the city, the cabman threw Hiei onto the street.

"Hey cabbie! This is a block from my place!"

"I'm moving _out_ of this city!" said the cabbie as he drove away.

The next day Kurama was painting some girl's picture when his mobile rang.

"Just one minute." said Kurama running into his bedroom.

_I'm not sure I want my picture done by a guy whose ring is Beethoven's 9th symphony_, she thought.

"Hi Kurama."

"Hello Hiei."

"Wanna come to my party?"

"Uh, I'm busy."

"PLEASE."

"Fine."

ooooooooo

"Hello?" said Yusuke into his cell phone. "You there, cover for me!"

"Hi."

"Hiei? I'm working right now. Could you call me back later-"

"Come to my party."

"Okay, just don't call me back today."

"Okay."

_Click._

"Get out of that chair!" yelled Yusuke at the guy who was sitting in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, a weird party**

When Yusuke got to Hiei's flat Kurama was already there.

The building Hiei lived in was slightly dilapidated, but the flat that he stayed in was _okay_ the walls were all white with odd little drawings and notes on them.

_I wonder if Hiei's discovered post-it notes yet._ Thought Yusuke.

"So," said Kurama, twiddling his thumbs. "When are the other guests arriving?"

"What other guests?" said Hiei, confused. "Dinner's ready."

Dinner was pickles, pasta, roast potatoes and turkey.

"Uh, delicious, really good," Kurama was slightly green and sweating after coming out of the bathroom for the sixth time that night.

"Got food poisoning?" said Yusuke, laughing. "If I were you Kurama I wouldn't touch Hiei's cooking, I've had bad experiences with it too."

"Hey!" said Hiei, throwing a pickle at Yusuke. "I worked on this for twelve hours!"

"I'm calling some of my friends," Yusuke picked up his mobile. "This is getting boring." Kurama sat down very slowly and began to try to eat what Hiei called turkey.

"Hello?" said one of Yusuke's DJ friends.

"Hey!" said Yusuke back into the phone. Hiei threw a salt shaker past Yusuke which hit Kurama directly on the forehead. "I'm at a party over at that really weird friend of mine's house… yeah… yeah… Yes, you have the directions?… Good." Yusuke hung up. "He's going to call the rest, Kurama why don't you invite some of your friends?"

"Frankly," said Kurama, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I don't want them to see me like this."

"I hope they bring their own food," said Hiei. "I didn't make enough food for starving Djs."

"I hope they do too," said Kurama. Kurama didn't make it to the loo this time.

"PUKE! ON MY FLOOR!" Yelled Hiei, pointing at Kurama's rather weak looking figure. "YOU'RE CLEANING IT UP!"

Kurama cleaned up the floor in five minutes.

"It would be unfair if I just invited my friends," Yusuke gave Kurama and evil look. "I have all your friends numbers Kurama, you shouldn't leave your address book open."

"Uhn?" Kurama was in the kitchen dealing with his tux.

_RING. RING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

"That must be your friends," said Hiei, examining the spot on which Kurama had completely cleaned up his floor (now it was a different colour than the rest of the dusty joint). "Kurama get the door."

Kurama got to the door and opened it without undoing the latch. "Who is it?"

"It's Yusuke's pals," said the one closest to the door. "Let us in."

"Okay," said Kurama, opening the latch and pulling the door open. "I hope you brought your own food."

"Why?" said one of the tall blonde girls from the crowd.

"You don't want to know," Kurama shook his rather pale head.

_RING._

"And that would be the friends of Shuichi," said Hiei, looking the Yusuke crowd over.

"What? My friends? But- oh, Yusuke, you-… never mind," Kurama walked over to the door and opened it up. Kurama's group of friends was standing at the door. "Hi guys."

"Hey Shuichi," said the group, they walked in.

"Are you okay?" said one of the girls from the group, she started straightening his suit up. "You look rather ill."

"Its Hiei's cooking," He said. "Avoid the turkey, tell the others." She walked over to some of Kurama's other friends.

"So," said Yusuke's friend Bunzo, "This is that friend of yours who you think is a gangster."

"Yeah," Yusuke looked around the flat.

"Nice," Bunzo walked over to Hiei who quickly dismissed him with a wave of his hands.

"Umn," Kurama sank onto one of Hiei's loungy-couches.

"What's wrong," said one of his friends.

"This isn't a good angle for you," said Kurama, rubbing his fringe around on his head.

"Thanks, you looks sick? I was warned about the turkey, did you have some?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Hiei Came over then, grabbed Kurama and Yusuke, dragged to a corner and pointed at that days newspaper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Murder**

On the cover was one of Kurama's friends bleeding from five gun wounds in the chest.

"Kenji!" Kurama yelled. "No." he said, tears coming to his eyes.

Yusuke picked the article and read:

_Kenji Ryu was murdered last night while_

_walking home from 12:16, a nightclub._

"_Kenji Ryu was murdered anywhere from 9PM to 12 AM (midnight)." Says Detective Shizuru Kuwabara last night while examining the body._

Yusuke read no more.

Hiei was no good at comforting.

"Ur, um. It's okay." He said, patting Kurama's back.

"No, it's not!" said Kurama, crying in to Hiei's shag rug. "Kenji is _dead ._GO AWAY!"

"I'll drive him home, he's just upset," said Yusuke noticing no other guest were there.

As they left Hiei went to his couch and sat down with the newspaper to read the funnies.

As he was opening the newspaper he saw something on the front page;

_A young woman named Botan, an employee of the Natural History Museum, reported the body to the police._

"Botan?" muttered Hiei to himself.

Acting fast Hiei grabbed his coat and ran down stairs wondering why he'd brought a coat on a warm summer night. He ran as fast as could (incredibly fast) and knew he had to get to Botan's house before someone else did.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Kurama? Are you sure you don't me to stay with you tonight?" said Yusuke in the car to Kurama. "Maybe we should listen to some music? Eh?"

"Shut up Yusuke."

"Last time I did you asked me why I wasn't talking."

"Yusuke, can't you be sympathetic at all?"

"When my Grandpa died I hated everyone being sympathetic."

"Stop it Yusuke, just stop it."

"Why?"

"No Yusuke. STOP THE CAR!"

Yusuke looked out his wndow just as another car crashed into his side of the car. Glass flew everywhere. And the car rolled off the bridge they had been driving on.

OOOOOOOOO

Hiei had a question and a plan, both were centred on Botan.

_I wonder if I'm right. Could I be? Could Botan be a witness? Will my plan work? _

Hiei was now running over the bridge. There had been some kind of car accident there. Hiei stopped running and looked at the car being towed out of the water.

Very few people have a 1960's navy blue coloured Jaguar with a bumper sticker that says _I'M TOO COOL! _And no one else's car had their hubcaps painted electric blue.

"Kurama? Yusuke?" Hiei grabbed the shoulders of one of the workmen.

"Sir. Where are the bodies of Yusuke and Shuichi?"

"Do you know them?" said the workmen. "We're still looking, we only just got here."

OOOOOOOOO

Kurama woke up on the riverbank. It took him a while to remember why he'd been in the river. He looked around him. No one was near him and it had started to rain he saw the bridge.

"Hey!" Kurama yelled.

A man shined a bright light in Kurama's face. "That him sir?"

"Yes, that's Shiuchi," said a familiar voice.

"Shine a light under the bridge," said the voice. "Shiuchi, it's me Hiei."

"Hiei?" Kurama wondered what Hiei was doing here. "What?"

"Can you see anyone under the bridge?" Hiei called.

Kurama looked he saw a silloette sit up and fall back.

"Yes someone's down there."

A few minutes later a man came down, strapped Kurama to a streacher and give a motion for someone to pull it up.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" asked Kurama once they were in the ambulance.

"I have a hunch on how to find out who killed Kenji."

"How?"

"I'm not telling you in case I'm wrong! Which I'm probably not."

Yusuke opened his eyes on the riverbank. Bright lights were flashing all around him. He looked around; he saw a bright light shine on someone's face. Was that Kurama? It had to be. No one else's hair looked like silk when wet, well, maybe Botan's…

Yusuke tried, really **tried**, to sit up and fell back down.

Suddenly Yusuke realised. **_He couldn't remember _anything _that had happened that night._** He put his hands over his eyes.

_"No Yusuke! STOP THE CAR!" It had started to rain glass, glass. _He remembered seeing someone running and silence, darkness, cold. And an eye.

Yusuke opened his eyes and seeing a man strapping him to a stretcher.

"Why c-can't I remember?"

"What's that? Never mind, up you go."

The rain was pelting down on Yusuke's face as he tried to remember anything, _anything at all_, but he couldn't, this whole year had been completely removed from his memory.


End file.
